Betrayal
by Darksakudragon
Summary: What happens when Sakura finds out that she has a demon sealed inside her?what happens when she betrays Konoha and yet they still harbored hope for her?chaos will ensue!mutipleXsakura
1. Chapter 1

**Dark-thundress:erm..Right,I think this is my 2nd story....erm...my previous story....i had**

**a little bit of trouble with it.......**

**Sakura sighing:like what kind of trouble hmm??and why is it that i have a demon in me??!!**

**demon:What?ya got a problem with that?**

**Sakura:n-no....er.....Right!dark-thundress,**

**,**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto,But i do own your damned soul!!!!!!Buahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

* * *

**Sakura walked down slowly down the aisle...it has been 4 and a half years since she last saw Naruto and sighed slowly before coming to a full stop when she heard a slight wheeze behind her turned around quickly,holding a kunai with her right hand,on high alert."Who is it?",she said walked towards the 'person' with her sense of cautious and place a safe-guard jutsu on herself which she called:self-protect jutsu(lame right?I know).

The 'person' looked up at her,showing it's pathetic had a cat's ears that was waaay too large and its face was covered wth what Sakura thought was moss(eww)."W-who..no,What ARE you?!"Sakura asked...kindly?It looked at her,showing it's poor light blue eyes that were shining under the full moon(yep,it's night time)."You know,you shouldn't hide in that dark alley where a stranger whom you're talking to can't even see your 's not healthy for young girls like you.",it said walked slowly towards the 'person' and stood under the pale snowy skin shone uder emerald-jade eyes stared into sapphire short pastel-pale pink hair stuck onto her face as it starts to rain heavily.

The 'person' lifted off it's cloak revealing a blond 's eyes widened at this and she murmured out just one word,"Ino".Ino nodded her head slowly before saying,"Sakura,you have to follow me,I need to show you something,you musn't stay in this village anymore."she held out her tiny...paw-like hand,stretching to reach Sakura's own gloved tried to absorb everything that Ino had just had a been a missing-nin for about 2 years ,could Sakura trust her now?

"No....I-I can't.....you may be my best friend Ino,but you should know this,that you're a missing-""Yeah,but you're gonna be a danger to everyone here in Koboha cos like,ya got a big demon sealed inside of ya and if you don't come with me now,that thing will destroy the whole of Konoha!!!!",Ino bluntly interrupted."yeah but..........*blink**clink!*Holy!!!!!!!Mother of ALL!!!!!FUSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID??!!!!",Sakura yelled at Ino.

"I said,if you come with me,you could well-away not destroy Konoha,get stronger conquer the world.......and mabye,you know,get me and Naruto hooked up together??Please??",Ino pleaded,now on the floors on all four thought for a second before saying,"Well,I could mabye....sure,get stronger...conquer the world and hook you and Naru-.....WAAAAIIIIIIIT a MINUTE!!!!!!You want me to hook you up with that baka?!!!!This has gotta be a joke right?!!!"Sakura laughed and laughed till her intestines spilled out and her heart burst into flames and she died while a angry looking Ino stared at her with a What-the-fuck was that for ???!!!face.

* * *

**dark-thundress:nope,just kidding(laughs)**

**Sakura:i died like that???**

**Ino(screaming):How come i'n not with Sasuke-kun??!!And why should be hooked up with **

**that Baka??!!!!**

**Demon:noisy pesky humans...DIE!!!!!**

**dark-thundress(pissed off):OI!!!STUF everybody.**

**Sakura,No,You did not die like that,**

**Ino,I have 3 very good reasons why i did not hook you up with Sasuke-kun:**

**1)You have a really ugly face in THIS story,**

**2)You and Naruto are Bakas**

**3)Seriously?You and Sasuke?He musta wanna kill himself afta marrying you!**

**And Demon,your turn will have to oh,Your demon name is Akira(ice).**

**NOW ON WITH DA STORY!!!!! **

**sakura,ino danced about because she likes her new name and she slipped and fell and hit**

**her head on the floor knocking her out.

* * *

**Sakura stared at Ino's sapphire eyes which showed sadness."What?I lost Shikamaru to that snake bastard...my next choice would be that baka.....",she mewed softly.

For a long time,there was silence before there was a pffffffffft and a loud roar of laughter"HAHAHAHAHAHAhAHA!!!!!!You w-w-want to be w-with that b-baka?!!Oooooh boy girl,!You've got competition cos,you're gonna compete with that Hyuga!!Tough girl she is,heard she's going to look for Naruto!!"Ino's eyes narrowed dangerously and Sakura knew that she was in a dangerous ,she gave up,"Alright,if what you said was true,then,i'll go with you"Ino smiled and told Sakura that she'd wait for her outside the Konoha gates and she merrily skipped away to wait for Sakura.

Sakura head back towards here house to pack some stuff and placed a note beside a porcelain doll that looked just like she turned to leave,something caught her attention.

* * *

_Meanwhile....with Ino_

"Master...i got the Haruno that you wanted...what will your next order be....Master?",Ino asked silently,once out of range from within Sakura.A set of red sharingan(you should know who this is)stared straight at her before saying in a deep voice,"Very good...now the next step is..".A whisper went on in between them before he said,"I'll be waiting for both of your arrival...".then,he vanish from the site.

* * *

As Sakura turned to leave the house,something caught her 7 stood at the doorway,actually,it was just a picture frame.A tear rolled down her pale a Shinobi must never show too,vanish.

* * *

**dark-thundress:Yaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!I'm done with this chapter!!!!!**

**sakura:So,finally!!!!I get to become stronger??!!**

**Ino:So,this mysterious man with that sharingan,who is he???**

**Demon snorting:Madara Uchiha**

**sakura and Ino:eeeeeeeyyyyyyaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Dark-thundress laughing diabolically:Buahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review!!!If i get bad review,i will automatically delete this story!!!!! **

**Everyone:JA NE!!!!  
**


	2. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**dark-thundress:The next chapters depends on how many reviews(as much as 2 will do)i receive so that i**

**can continue on my next chapter.**

**Sakura murmuring:What acts will i be doing next in the next chapter?**

**dark-thundress:i can't tell i can tell you what chapter it will be you know.**

**Sakura:*sigh*fine,just tell me already so that i can't go to sleep.**

**dark-thundress:Next chapter shall be.....:demon summoning jutsu**

**Sakura O_.**

**Demon:You'll get stronger....**

**Everyone:JA NE!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**


	3. Summoning demon jutsu

**dark-thundress fuming:You know...this is my 3rd attempt to do this story...**

**Sakura yawning:Oh?Really?**

**dark-thundress:Yessssssssssssss!!!!!**

**Akira:What's the fuss about?**

**Sakura:Err...that this is her 3rd attempt to do this story?**

**.Deja vu...**

**dark-thundress:Arghhhhhhh!!!!!!!!Shut up!!!On with the fucking story!!!!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own I do own this Karin doll :(**

**Throws the doll into a fire chute

* * *

**3 days after her disappearance,the hokage namely,Tsunade,sent a squad of ANBUs to look for sending them away,she summoned Jiraiya,Genmai and Gai into her had a puzzeled look on his face but mumbeled a "hi" before sitting down while Genmai just kept quiet and Gai,jumped about shouting,"Oh!Tsunade-sama!!How youthful you look today!!!You look s-"He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was thrown outside the office by Tsunade(Who was drinking sake)that followed with a loud_ CRASH_!Jiraiya and Genmai sweatdrop.

She looked at them with a serious look on her face before continuing,"I want you guys to look for both Sasuke and Naruto for me."Genmai had a shocked look on his face and he said quickly,"Demo!Tsunade-sama!You do know that you could send out the ANB-""I sent the ANBUs on a far more important mission",she said rather calmly."Ok...demo,Sasuke would be quite difficult...Naruto,we could get him back mabye...but Sasuke?It'll take days!!And what makes you think that we could get him back?",he questioned sacarsticaly(OH.)wrong thing to say.

In a flash,a kunai was held against Genmai's neck by the powerful sannin, hokage, eyes were narrowed dangerously and she had a what-the-fuck-did-you-say?! look on her got up but when Tsunade looked at him,he got the message immediatly and sat down ,on the other hand..was still unconcious on the floor with a huge bump on his head(wow,imagine that).Tsunade said rather dangerously,"Listhen to me, of our most precious kunoichi,not to mention most powerful shinobi in Konoha has disappeared!Now,you listhen to me,I'm counting on you guys to bring both of them back!If they ever were to resist,beat them up!I don't care what method you do to bring them back...JUST DO IT!!!"

Genmai nodded vigorously while Jiraiya sat there smirking and Gai...err...he's still unconcious...so anyway,they all disappeared,leaving a very irritated Tsunade behind,rubbing her temples as she felt another headache coming through.

* * *

**dark-thundress:So?How?ok?Should I continue or should I not?**

**Sakura with gleaming eyes:OH!YESYESYESYESYES!!!!!I'm a missing-nin huh?**

**Akira chewing dark-thundress hair:Mrmph...yesh....**

**dark-thundress:HEY!**

**throws Akira away**

**dark-thundress:anyway,here's the ANBUs:**

**Neji:Hn**

**Kakashi:Yo**

**reads the icha-icha paradise**

**Kiba and Akamaru:YO guys!!!!/Woof!!**

**knocks Kakashi's book into fire chute**

**Hinata:H-hi...Erm..K-kiba-kun?**

**Kiba:yeah?**

**Tenten:Hiya guys..Kiba,you should be running,Kakashi's afta ya.**

**Kiba and Akamaru runs in circle and gets knocked out by an angry Kakashi**

**Every one sweatdrop**

**Right....NOW!On with the STORY yeah!!!

* * *

**

**With the ANBUs**

"So,do you really think we could actually find Sakura?",Tenten asked(quite nervously).Neji answered cooly,"Well,how hard is it to find a pink-haired kunoichi?She's the only girl with _pink _ besides,she's weak.""HELLO?!!Sakura Haruno is one of the most powerful shinobi AND kunoichi in Konoha!!!",Kiba shouted with barked nervously in -one wants to challenge this Hyuuga."Y-yeah..N-neji-kun...",Hinata only reads his eww....icha-icha paradise ,both Kiba and Akamaru stopped all of a whole ANBU squad stopped too.

"what is it,Kiba?",Tenten asked,fearing for her safety(?Scared?the weapons mistress???Buahahahaha!!!!).Anyway....Kiba's body stiffened all of a started to looked scared but placed a brave look on her nearly pissed in his pants when he saw Kiba's reaction(Hah!Pissed?The mighty Neji?!Haha!!).Kakashi,however,continued with his reading(when is this pervy guy ever going to stop reading?).'Poot'."Ahh.....Argh!!I sense a very familiar chakra!But....there are two of them?",Kiba said softly while Akamaru had tears in his eyes.

Neji signalled to Kakashi and both ,Kakashi whispered to them cautiously,"Hey,you guys stay here first kay?We're gonna approach those we need help,we'll send a snap trough the air and then you guys come in kay?"All Kakashi and Neji disappeared.'_Please be careful guys....._'The ANBUs thought.

**With Jiraiya,Genmai and Gai**

Jiraiya soon spotted Naruto and Sasuke who were fighting said smirking,"Should we go in?"Gai frowned a bit before saying,"Lets 'll just wait till they're tired or something....and then we capture them!"Jiraiya stared at him while Genmai had his mouth opened."What?",Gai asked."I didn't know you were smart enough to say out a !I didn't even know you had a brain!",Jiraiya lifted his eyebrow before saying(too loudly),"WHAT?!I AM A JOU-"He got knocked out by Genmai who muttered under his breath,"Man...do this guy ever shut up?"Jiraiya chuckled,"Well,apparently,he doesn't..."

* * *

**dark-thundress:okay!!!Skip some part!!In the end,they manage to capture Sasuke and Naruto!!!**

**Sakura:And bout his team?**

**Akira:Suigetsu,Juugo and that slutty bitch followed them.**

**Sakura eyes popping:Wow!They allowed that Baka slutty fucking bitch to actually follow them?!**

**Karin:Who're you calling a Bitch?!Whore**

**dark-thundress sighing:Careful Karin...that's the best compliment you've gotten so far...**

**Karin angrily:Oh yeah??Why?**

**Sakura shoves Karin into pit of doom:Burn in hell bitch!!!**

**Karin screaming in pain:ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

**

**With the ANBUs and Sakura + Ino**

Sakura got into her fighting stance while Ino stood behind Sakura, said quietly,"Sakura Haruno,you are under arrest for becoming a Ino,you too,will be charge for becoming a missing-nin for 2 years.""So,come quietly with us and we will not harm you,else,we will be forced to fight you guys...",Kakashi continued,still reading his icha-icha smiled sinisterly before saying," not...besides..I've been gone for like what?3 days only....and you want me to go back to Konoha?As much as I want to,Kiba,Akamaru,Hinata,Tenten,Kakashi,Neji.....I cannot...I'll only be a danger to everyone...".

Kiba and Akamaru went out of their hiding since Sakura firgured out that they were there and Hinata plus Tenten followed in suite as they do not want trouble from anybody."I thought I told you guys to stay in there unless of course..if we need help..",Neji said annoyed by their lack of shrugged while Sakura scoffed angrily at Neji,"Now,now,Neji...we don't want you to have all the fun do we now girls?"He and Akamaru looked at Hinata who strongly agreed while Tenten roughly shooked her head."There is no way am I going to be killed by some insane person such as her!",Tenten said.

Sakura lifted one eyebrow and said,amusement in her voice,"Well,I'll give you guys 3 options...1)Run and escape and don't fight...2)Fight and die a painful death...3)Fight and I spare your life..but you will suffer _permanent _damage...so,I advice Kiba,Hinata and Tenten to be on the run right now..."Tenten nodded and without thinking,she dragged both a angry and protesting Kiba and Hinata out of the forest while a very confused Akamaru followed behind then turned to look at Kakashi who calmly replied,"I should be going now...""good choice,Kaka-sensei.",Sakura smiled sadly(though noone could see it)before running towards the forest.

Then she turned to face a very angry Hyuuga."What is it Hyuuga?Your comrades left you behind?",Sakura asked in a mocking voice."GENTLE FIST!",Neji shouted but Sakura dodged hit Ino and she saw this and chakra exploded around her."I've waited a loong time for this...",Sakura said and did some hand signs and said:Summoning demon jutsu!!

A huge thing came out from the ring in front of Sakura.

* * *

**dark-thundress:2 b continued..**

**Sakura whining:awww!!!But I wanna know what happens next!!**

**dark-thundress:NO!!**

**Akira sighing:Pls review...it will make dark-thundress more happy...and she will give you a cookie??**

**Everyone:Sayanora!!!!  
**


	4. Sakura's decision

**darksakudragon:I don't give a damn care if no one reviews this!!!!**

**Sakura sweatdrop:erm...and why is that so?**

**Akira yawning:Because she wants to finish this fucking story**

**Sakura O_o:Oh**

**darksakudragon:Hrmph!Anywaes...since noone wants to actually review it!!!They wont receive any cookies from me!!!!**

**darksakudragon continues ranting**

**Sakura sighs and turns around**

**Akira snoring:ZzZzZzzz**

**Sakura sweatdrop:Erm...darksakudragon does not own Naruto but she does own my demon....**

**Akira roaring:She DOES not OWN me WOMAN!!!!**

**darksakudragon growling:YESSSSSSSS i dooooo....**

**Akira whimper

* * *

**As the huge thing came out from the ring,Neji starts to back away slowly."Wha?!",he said,a little startled by this smirked and quickly jumped up the 'thing'.She whispered something to it before it turned its body towards Neji."**Hello...my name's Akira..you must be a Hyuuga...**",Akira snorted rather growled a didn't liked being remarked rudely by a sat on Akira had a glowing pinkish-coloured fur that was covered with dark-marooned like Sakura's hair except that hers doesn't have stripes.

The demon's eyes were a deep greenish while it's neck was covered with fluffy pink 's tail was like a paintbrush-shaped that had a red liquid at the end of it's head to tail,Akira was covered in dark feets are covered with a much more lighter pink(Too much pink!!!).Neji couldn't help but stare at Akira with his eyes growled slightly but purred when Sakura stroked her at the neck,"**It's rude to stare at someone you know...you're actually staring at Sakura....**"Sakura was surprised but didn't showed any of it.

Neji,however,had to look away as he felt a blush coming(oooooh!!!Neji's blushing...)."Sakura!Should come back to Konoha!!Don't be a missing-nin anymore!!",Neji shouted and he starts to activate his shooked her head slowly before saying,"I'm sorry Neji-san..I cannot allow myself to return...""But your loyalties is to Konoha!!Not to Madara!!"Sakura raised and she heard right?Loyalties to Madara??'_He's kidding right?Loyalties to Madara?'_,she thought.'**_Unless,that friend of yours,Ino wanted to lure you straight to him?_**',Akira thought back.

Sakura felt a surge of anger coming through her dare she try to trick her?!!Sakura shook her head violently,"No...my loyalties to Madara?hmph.... loyalties is with Konoha and no one else Neji-san..."Neji gaped while Akira calmly looked over at Ino's dead body before asking,"**Can I eat her?I mean she's dead right?**"Both Neji and Sakura looked at her with a disgusted look on their looked back at Neji and said sternly,"Neji-san...this isn't going to be pretty..."Neji nodded and closed his eyes but said anyway,"Your friends are waiting for you back in Konoha...even...I...I...".Sakura just stared at Neji but giggled when she saw him blushing.(she ignored the crunching of bones..)

* * *

**darksakudragon:So,how d'ya like Sakura-chan?**

**Sakura stares:Erm....Ok?**

**Neji:Hn....whatever**

**Akira coughing:*cough*What are you doing here Hyuuga?**

**darksakudragon smiling playfully:hahaha!!!He must be here to see Saku-chan!!!**

**Neji blushes and walks away**

**Sakura scratching head:What was that for??**

**Akira shrugs:Anyway,ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**darksakudragon yelling:Hey!!!I was suppous to say that!!!!

* * *

**After Akira finished devouring the remains of Ino yamanaka,she turned her head towards Sakura who smiled sadly towards the Hyuuga prodigy."I'm afraid,Neji-san...that if i were to ever come back to the village...I'll only be a hindrance to everyone...and...this is where we bade farewell,Neji-san.",Sakura said jumped off Akira board shoulder and stood in front of a blushing whispered,"_temporary slumber_"And before he could do anything,Neji's face was cupped by Sakura's hands and was kissed frimly on the blush spread rapidly and soon,he was unable to see anything.

Sakura let him drop to the ground and turned towards Akira who was smiling said softly,"Seal jutsu"and did some hand signs before Akira fully then proceed to quickly leave the place and into the opposite forest leaving behind a sleeping Neji on the ground.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

Neji woked up in a hospital and was surprised to see that everybody was beside noticed the Hokage and said softly,"I'm sorry,Hokage-sama...I was unable to retrieve her back..she said that her loyalties was still with Konoha and not to Madara...she...was..too...powerful..".Tsunade smiled weakly and and Sasuke was surprised when they heard Neji saying that Sakura was was about to say something when he was interuppted by Naruto,"What?!She's THAT POWERFUL?!!ITAI!!!"Naruto was knocked on his head that he earned by...surprise,surprise...Hinata!!

Hinata said sternly,"Naruto-kun...you should be quiet when your in the hospital.."Naruto nodded while the others stared at Hinata sighed,"Still the same dobe aren't you,DOBE.""Don't call me a DOBE,TEME!!",Naruto shouted(he earned a punch from Neji)"'s that strong Naruto...and I suspect..that the Akatsuki would be looking for her...she has a summoning jutsu too...so be careful....",Neji said snorted but when Tenten gave her a death glare,she kept asked,"Erm...what kind of summoning did she do?"Neji tried his best to avoid everyone's gaze but failed to do so when Juugo said silently,"It has got to be a very powerful one...if not...you wouldn't have a scared tone..".

Neji looked up towards Jiraiya who blankly stared at him.(Tsunade had left)Neji mouthed something but nobody could hear him."C'mon us..",Jiraiya sighed before saying,"It's called a demon summoning jutsu..very powerful...and don't allow her to kiss you...you **will** fall asleep if she kisses you.."Kiba's eyes went wide," she kissed you Neji?"This time,Neji couldn't hold it any blushed and blushed started cursing Neji in his mind while Sasuke only kept ,Kiba and Hinata couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

* * *

**darksakudragon:So,should I stop here?**

**Sakura sighing:Well,you should make it a little bit more longer...**

**Akira nodding:Yeah..and,you did say about Akatsuki right?**

**darksakudragon shrugging:Yeah I guess....,your turn**

**Sakura shouting:OK!!!ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

**Unbeknowsnt(dunno how to spell)to all of the ninjas,a spying venus-flytrap-man was was from Akatsuki from his cloak that had red clouds on spoke slowly towards a claybird,"Inform Leader-sama about a certain kunoichi to name is...Sakura."The bird nodded but before it took said sternly,"And I am NOT a CHICKEN Zetsu-san."Zetsu chuckled at the comment fron the blond idiot who had,telepathically informed him through the then vanishes underground while awaiting for orders from Madara and Pein.

* * *

_With Sakura..._

Sakura walked slowly in the was actually taking her own sweet time until she heard two voices.'_Funny..they sound familiar...unless...it can't be.._',she thought and hid behind a tree,cancelling every trace of her chakra signature,hoping that the two person whom she suspect greatly wouldn't know that she's peered cautiosly from behind the tree and her suspicions were was the Akatsukis'.One was a blue-skinned man who had shark-like features while the other looked exactly like Sasuke.'_**So..another Uchiha huh?Great...**_''_You're telling me....cheh...cannot be helped anyway..that must be Itachi Uchiha...and the other one..._',Sakura thought while pondering on the fish-like nin.

Luckily for Sakura,Akira decided to help her with the name,'_**Hmm...he must be...Kisame Hoshikage...he has the samehada**_(No idea how to spell)_**quite powerful....**_'Sakura said thanks silently but before she could react,a shuriken missed her face by ,Sakura backed away slowly and nearly bumped into turned around to look at the two was grinning while Itachi had a I-really-don't-care-look on his face."H-hi?',Sakura said while backing away growled,"What's a lone kunoichi like you doing in a forest?"Itachi looked at her closely before saying,"'re the Kyuubi's friend..""Hmph..just our luck..more trouble..",Sakura muttered.

Kisame grin grew wider still and said,"Well....I guess it couldn't hurt if we were to....capture you...wouldn't it?"Sakura just stared at him and seethed,"Well....I'm afraid that you would have to catch me first...._fishy-chan_.."She smirked when she saw Kisame's eyes narrowing dangerously."..ME?!",He yelled."I said...FISHY.....why?Angry?",Sakura he could anything,Itachi stopped him,"',you better follow us back...or else...""Or else what?Your Sharingan wouldn't work on me....",she said cooly leaving a very puzzeled Itachi to just stare at her(Hah!Take that Itachi!).

Kisame started to punch her but didn't manage to hit her."You're fast..I have to admit that...",he spat did the same thing but was unable to hit her."Heh...easy as pie...._Flames of tribute jutsu_!",Sakura said before making hand signs and aiming it onto the ,a huge flame came gushing out from the resembled a huge ,it scorched both Kisame and Itachi,injuring them badly."Ugh...we will get you soon enough....",Kisame said and with that,both shinobi's disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_**We better be more careful next time...Saku-chan..**_',Akira rolled her eyes,'_Yeah...okay....lets go_'.She then jumped back onto the track and headed back to south.

* * *

**darksakudragon:Well?Whaddya think...huh huh?**

**Sakura:Yup!Just nice!**

**Akira:Lol**

**Kisame snorting:Hn...I think there are less action there...**

**Sakura:What?Not happy bout me kicking your bloody ass?**

**Kisame snarling:Why you little fucking...**

**Sakura back away but was stopped by Kisame's mouth inside her**

**Akira fidgets away from the two of them**

**darksakudragon puking:Ughh....Itachi...please..**

**Itachi review...no flames or I will kill you guys...**

**Kisame groaning,Sakura moaning**

**darksakudragon:....ugh...I think I'm gonna have nightmares... wants popcorn?**

**Itachi and Akira:Me**

**The trio walks out of room leaving Kisame and Sakura kissng inside the room  
**


	5. The two girls

**darksakudragon:I

* * *

just got flamed!WoW!**

**Sakura sweatdrop:And you're not angry?**

**Akira:Who?She?Naah...she's the scary type who rarely flinches when she gets insulted..**

**Sakura:You sure?**

**darksakudragon:I prefer to talk back!**

**Akira:See?**

**Sakura:Well,whatever..since nobody's going to do the-**

**darksakudragon:I do NOT own Naruto!But this story is!!MINE!!!And,it's priceless!!**

**Akira and Sakura sweatdropped

* * *

**As Sakura walked down the lonely path,she noticed a shiny object that laid not far from where she was she got nearer to it,she realized that it was a bronze pendant hidden among the she could even reach for the pendant,her entire body shooked,causing her to fall backwards. " hurt..what was THAT for?",Sakura demanded as she got up,dusting off the sand on her skirt.

**'****Er...sorry for that...I did that only to make sure that you won't touch that pendant...'**,Akira gave an elegant shrug before setting off again.

* * *

**With Naruto and gang...**

Naruto sat in the ramen shop,waiting for the others to gave a wisthling sigh before turning his head to a different direction."NANI?!!!!",He shouted,falling off his chair in the sat on the chair unmoved and so did the rest of his team..well..except for Karin who was snickering about Naruto,"What are you surprised at,stupid?"Naruto death glared at her before settling on his chair smirked while Juugo said nothing and Sasuke..well,being the bloody Uchiha,he kept quiet.

"I didn't notice any of you there...",Naruto mumbeled before turning towards the old man(Can't remember his name..),"three bowls of ramen please...""You're quite a greedy little thing aren't you?",Karin snickered at glared at her soo hard that it looked like as if his eyes would pop was spared of Karin's question when Neji,Tenten and Lee appeared in front of them."Hello my youthful friends!!",Lee 'cried' stared at him before turning her head towards Tenten and Neji."Yo",said Suigetsu while Juugo and Sasuke nod their head at them and Neji nod back in respond.

Tenten smiled reassuringly at Naruto before looking into Karin's eyes,her brown eyes turning icy cold,"We don't want a fight here now,do we?"Karin gulped before hiding behind Sasuke with a sharp didn't bother to do anything while Suigetsu snickered softly.

* * *

**darksakudragon:Ok!!Lets skip to the part where the others arrived okay?!**

**Sakura:Why's that?**

**Akira snorting:That's because WE are the stars of this story..**

**Sakura:Oh...yeah!!I kinda forgot bout that..**

**darksakudragon:Anyway!!On with the story!!!Oh,BTW,we'll go to where Sakura-chan is!

* * *

**"By the way,why is it that you didn't want me to touch that pendant?I mean...it IS a penda-"**'Pendant that is known to ward off any demons...it may not be powerful enough to harm me...but you?Mabye..'**Sakura's eyes widened as she absorbed in the information,"I see..."with that response,she placed her finger on her delicate lips.**_'Mrioaw....'_**Sakura spun around so fast that you could only see a blur of bubblegum pink and a swirl of intruder stopped immediatly in her tracks,as if knowing what would happen to her if she don' she does.

Sakura's pale emerald orbs narrowed to see through the darkness that swallowed the a small hiss,Sakura took out a kunai and placed the tip of the kunai at the intruder's neck,"_Who ARE you?!And what are you doing here?!_".Now,Sakura could see the intruder had flaming orange hair and fiery yellow girl hesistated before saying in a soft voice,so soft that Sakura had to lean forward to hear what she has to say,"I am Virmina...please....we mean no harm...we were just trying to escape-"Sakura interrupted her sharply,"We?Is there more of you?And what are you escaping from?"As if on cue,there was a soft rumble.

Sakura's eyes widened before returning back to normal within seconds.'_**Was that you?!**_'**'Umm...no..I swear that wasn't me!'**,Akira frowned before looking back at Virmina,"Move back..."Virmina's eyes widened with shock and uncertainity,"Wha?!B-but I can't!I-I.."A soft sigh escaped Sakura's small mouth,which went unnoticed,"It's okay...whatever's behind you...I won't harm it..."Virmina stared at Sakura's deep mysterious green orbs curiously before she gave a tiny nod,taking a step sideways,letting go of the small hand relunctantly.

Behind Virmina stood a young girl about the age of had amazingly fiery blue hair strewn across her face,which was eyes were a set of deep ocean blue eyes that glowed everytime under the had a chubby face that made you want to pinch squinted her eyes under the bright ,Sakura realised where the rumbling had come came from the young girl who was holding her stomach with a hungry expression on her face,"Nee-san...when are we going to eat?And who is this lovely lady?"Sakura stared at the young child before looking back at the older girl.

Virmina had a pleading look on her face,"This is Melody...and she.."**'Nenkkai menkkai....small demons in the form of a human..'**,Akira said darkly,**'But they are of no harm to us...'**SAkura nodded and with a swift move,she caught both arms before dragging both protesting younglings out of the forest as the sky starts to turn dark...

* * *

**darksakudragon:Well?**

**Akira:It's okay...I guess..**

**Sakura shrugging:Well,you're not going to stop here are you?**

**darksakudragon shakes her head:No....not yet..soon enough

* * *

**Naruto stood outside Sakura's slapped himself he had stayed here with Sakura back then...this wouldn't have turned around to face a blushing let out a small grin before dodging Neji's attack."Woah there Neji-san..don't need to get that cranky....",Naruto said 's eyes narrowed and it became quite clear as to what Neji wants Naruto to eyes says:You go near Hinata and you're gave out a soft chuckle before turned around and head into her house(Sakura's)...

* * *

**darksakudragon:Well,that's all I guess..**

**Akira hopefully:Well....I wanna know what happens next...**

**Sakura:Me too..**

**darksakudragon whistling:NARUTO!!!!**

**Naruto hops by and Nods:OK!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!AND NO FLAMES!!!!**

**IF THERE IS,DARKSAKUDRAGON AND SAKURA AND AKIRA-CHAN WILL HACK**

**YOU ALL INTO PIECES WHEN YOU GO TO BED!!!!  
**


	6. Trouble with Virmina

**darkskudragon:Hello again!!**

**Sakura:Yo**

**darksakudragon:I missed you Saku-chyan!!  
**

**Sakura:Hn..what took you soo long?  
**

**darksakudragon:Examinations...**

**Sakura:Right..excuses..**

**Akira poofs out of nowhere:Okay..now..will someone do the disclaimer already?  
**

**darksakudragon sweatdrop:I don't own Naruto.  


* * *

**_

* * *

Naruto stood outside Sakura's house slapped he had stayed here with Sakura back then...this wouldn't have turned around to face a blushing let out a small grin before dodging Neji's attack."Woah there Neji-san..don't need to get that cranky....",Naruto said 's eyes narrowed and it became quite clear as to what Neji wants Naruto to eyes says:You go near Hinata and you're gave out a soft chuckle before turned around and head into her house(Sakura's)..._

End of Flashback

* * *

As Sakura sighed mentally to herself,she turned to face the two looked up at Sakura,a slight worried look was wrinkeled a cute cat nose and tug at her sisters furry body to catch her a questioning look,Melody looked up at her older sister before huddling with her."Well,it's going to rain soon..so we'll have to take shelter..you got any ideas on where we could find one?",Sakura lazily asked before leaning down on an old looking tree that had it's small barnches sticking out of it and it's leaves and flowers covering it so heavily that it looks like as if it was a shelter itself(It's obvious to see that it IS a shelter).

Virmina perked up immediatly before saying without hesistation,"That old tree that you're leaning on looks strong enough to hold agaisnt even the strongest or wildest hurricane!"Meloday peered over her sister's orange fur,"Wow..that tree IS ancient!".Virmina shushed her younger got up and took a quick look at the tree giving an inspection before asking her demon a question,"Hey...you think that this..-""**Of course it will withstand...we could use this to hide as well...**",Akira said nodded her head before turning to the two cats.

"We will take refuge in this tree...",Sakura noticed that NO ONE groaned at this news,which made her smile ,someone spoke up and it was Melody who timidly asked,"Ermm...and HOW are WE going to get UP there??I mean...it has small branches..and...did you not notice that there are no holes for us to stay in??".Sakura stared at the young blue cat,'_Good question.._'Akira nodded,'**_And good explaination...alright.I've an idea that might just work..._**'.Sakura picked both cats up and placed them on the small branches.

* * *

As Naruto looked through the old stuff at Sakura's house,he noticed a cracked photoframe,picked it up before dusting the dust and stared at the photo which showed team 7 and the 'new' team 7,Naruto sat down on Sakura's pale pink bed."Sakura-chan...if I had been there with you,you wouldn't have ended up like this in the first place....",he whispered softly,not realising that he had spoken it out aloud."N-Naruto-kun...i-it w-w-wasn't your f-fault...",Hinata stuttered softly,pitying Naruto who looked up,evidence of surprise was easily shown on his face.

Then,he smiled softly at Hinata and she was caught off-guard by Naruto's warm smile as she turned a bright shade of tomato red(That sorta ryhmes ya noe?).Naruto's smile grew from a small smile to a large grin as Hinata fought to keep her face from blushing furiously(which of course was impossible for her..hehs..).Naruto grinned wider and before Hinata could even say anything,Kiba's loud voice rung troughout the entire house,"HEY GUYS!!!GUESS WHAT I FOUND?!!HURRY!!!".With a quick move,both Naruto and Hinata quickly made their way quickly towards Sakura's master was kneeling beside Akamaru who seemed to be sniffing out a certain strawberry paper in Kiba's ten who had been standing beside Naruto the whole time(Who's oblivious to it) spoke in an unnerving voice,"What is it?",which scared the shit out of Naruto.

Kiba shrugged,scratching his head before muttering,"It has the word team 7 on it...I think Sakura-san must have placed it here for them.."before handing it over Kakashi who grabbed it hesistantly and then began reading it aloud:

'**To anybody who is reading this,please not that I would have been long gone by then.I only left ONLY because I would be of terrible threat towards Konoha if I do not take note that I didn't leave Konoha not because I am leaving as a ,I only left Konoha ONLY because I found out there is something evil lurking inside my body and I'm going to find a way to get it out of my loyalties will always stay within Konoha.I shall greatly miss my dear friends,senseis and my 'mother', don't look for me or I WILL KILL YOU.**

**Your's sincerely, **

**Sakura Haruno **'

For a while,nobody said anything and silence hung in the air,the loud blonde shouted,"ALRIGHT!!!Now,Let's look for Sakura-CHAN!!!" 'BANG!!!!'Naruto's body went flying trough the room and smack bang into the kitchen(in my story,Sakura has 2 kitchens)leaving a large,gaping hole sweatdropped before turning to look at a fuming Tenten who was cracking knuckles and the others backed away from her at least 5 feet away from ,Sasuke rubbed his temple then looked up at Kakashi who was reading his _porn_ book,"This means that we have to report this to the Hokage huh?".

Kakashi smiled under his mask,chuckling and _still _reading his book at the same time,"Well,we will have to report it...and at the same time,the rest of you should pack up your bags..."Puzzeled,Kiba stupidly questioned,"And why is that so?".Shino mentally smacked himself(Shino would never EVER smack himself in font of them...so I had to do this right?),"That means WE'RE going to look for Sakura-san.".Kiba quickly shrunk at the mention of Sakura's and Naruto frowned at his ,Sasuke sneered,"What?Are you afraid of a weak,phatetic little girl?".

Naruto scoweld,"Sakura-chan IS NOT WEAK!!".Hinata timidly spoke,"Sh-she's not the same b-before as she is n-now..S-sasuke-kun..."Kiba nodded then whimpered under Shino's glare(fuck it...I didn't realise Shino could glare under those HUGE shades of his),"S-sakura-chan's not the same...that I agree..and yes,I fear her..she's one of the most strongestl Kunoichi in Konoha..and with the extra surge of energy in her,that doubles her ability to take out ALL of us.."Tenten nodded in agreement while Kakashi merely shrugged and Sasuke only sulked(Cha!!Take that Sas-gay!!).

Again,the room was silent and agan,it was Naruto who broke the tension among all of them,"Well,it seems like this mission will be a very hard mission huh?""Yes...it is a mission that you will unlikely suceed..for you will never defeat my master...",a strange feline turned around to look at an orange cat who was mabye about three feet tall,slouching agaisnt the door in a lazy manner and Sai(I soo totally forgot about him)remained the same bastard he was and Sasuke he was..well..he remained the same stoic Uchiha he damn was..umm..Hinata was speechless..actually,I think EVERYONE was damn speechless,Chouji(I forgot all about him)spoke all too loudly,"Did that big,fat furball just spoke?".Uh-oh..they're going to have one hell of a time trying to handle this cat.

* * *

**darksakudragon:I think you would probably know who this cat is**

**Sakura scratching head:But how the hell did she end up there?I mean..she was at the tree..**

**Akira turning towards darksakudragon:You're going to mkae a flashback yes?**

**darksakudragon noddind:Yep!In just a sec!!Okay,at the end of this chapter,you'll have to vote for the pairings kaes??**

**Virmina meowing loudly:MRIAOEW!!!Why does my name sounds like virman(Pest)**

**Akira chuckling darkly:Mabye that's because you ARE one..**

**Virmina scowling:FUCKER!!!**

**darksakudragon:tsk,tsk,Virmina,no foul language ,**

**Everybody:BACK TO THE STORY!!!

* * *

**_Flashback_

_After Sakura placed both cats on the branches,she manage to climb up the tree itself and settle down on a larger leaves from the tree kept them safe and looked up at Virmina,meowing softly,"Onee-chan,when are we going to eat?"And as if on cue,her stomach looked up at Sakura with a panic-stricken ,she said softly,"Virmina,I'd like you to go back to my house and take some food back is,after the rain subsides"Sakura thought she heard Melody mutter something like a"You call this rain?I call this a storm.."but she brushed it off,thinking that the poor little kitten was just muttering about something and she jumped down to the ground while Sakura held Melody in her arms._

_Jumping down,she said sternly,"Find some clothing as well,there might be some money in my house ,and don't BREAK anything in MY house okay?"Virmina started to take off but came back ,Sakura asked,"Why are you back?"Virmina shrugged her furry shoulder(imagine a cat doing that!)mumbling,"Mabye that's 'cos I don't know where your house is?"Sakura smacked herself mentally,'Stupid me!Of course she doesn't know where my house is..''**Feeling stupid?**',Akira sneered.'Shut up',Sakura thought/snapped at Akira._

_She then proceeded to face Virmina,"You know where Konoha is right?"She was replied with a nod then she continued,"Good,there,you'll find ALOT of houses..look for a house that is slight pink..has a black roof..that's my .Just so you know,my house has a cherry blossom imprint on the door..a small wooden cherry blossom on the door?".Another nod and Virmina was off running in Konoha's looked back at the kitten form who yawned lightly,cuddling herself agaisnt Sakura's breasts(KAWAII!!!)and she smiled at her little form.

* * *

_**Back with the guys**

Virmina(obviously)growled angrily,not liking the thought that she was called as a fat furball by A fat NINJA!,"YOU!HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FAT?!!!Look at yourself..your fatter than I am!Hmph!The nerve of you calling me fat..".Chouji started growling,obviously angered by the fact that he was being called fat by a mere feline whom he doesn't know dangerous aura that seeped trough his big-boned body(I'm not stupid to call him fat ya know...)warned the others that they should get away from the two urm..beings in front of them.".!!!!!",Chouji screeched(OoOoh..)like a mad girl,lunghing himself towards Virmina who dodged it effortlessly thanks to her feline,structured body as the smirk grew larger,never leaving her furry face but the smirk disappeared rather fast because,four kunais shot through the air,slicing off her delicate fur.

Virmina scowled,Chouji smirked in victory while Naruto,Kiba and Akamaru cheered for could on 'hn' at what they were doing while Sai could only resist the temptation to knock their heads without being glared at while Hinata and Tenten had a worrying look on their face and Kakashi...well..he was still reading that _porn_ book of his(Disgusting!).A large vein appeared on Virmina's head,clearly showing her annoyance when she scowled with much anger."What's wrong _kitty_..?Your furs all gone?",He taunted as his smirk grew bigger on his face when he saw the glare that was sent by the orange ,"YOU!!!I WILL KILL YOU!!!",before she lunged towards Chouji,extremely razor sharp claws extended,shining under the light,before landing straight on Chouji's only took Virmina two seconds to shred his clothes to 's face was now placed with a panic-stricken look.

Realising what was going to happen to him if he doesn't get out of the situation,he started flailing his arms around,trying to subdue the mad cat,"GUYS!!!!HELP!!!!GET THIS CAT-THING OFF OF ME!!!!".Naruto quickly rushed forward to help but was met with a flying vase that hit him square in the carshed to the ground with a loud groan as he clutched his face sweatdrop at the sight of his 'friend' who was sprawling on the ,his attention was averted to Virmina who growled menacingly at Naruto,"You...don't interfere with my BUSINESS!".This time,Sasuke rushed forward,just in time to grab the feline as she was about to give the big-boned guy a tough for her,she was pryed off Chouji's sighed in relief but the super death glare that was seen from the cat's trashing body,directly from the evil eyes...

Was enough to sent the poor guy to collaspe onto the floor with great grumbeled before handing the huge cat to Naruto who gripped it firmly that the cat suddenly died down.(mind you,she's not dead).Sasuke frozed a little when he saw this(haha...you wuss)and took a stick and poke the cat multiple of and Hinata dragged Chouji's unconcious body out of the room and handed him over to Kakashi who slung him over his shoulder before proceeding to move to the hospital to get the young ninja appeared beside the Uchiha prodigy,asking him,"Hey..what are you doing?Sasugay?".Sasuke sent a glare towards Sai who didn't even flinch one ,he answered back monotonely,"I wanted to see if this cat is alive...I gue-"He was cut off by Virmina's loud,terrifying yowl,struggling agaisnt Naruto's strong,firm grip on her,"Let me go you indignifant fool!Let me go you wretched beasts!!".

"Unfortunately,your not going anywhere,you fat furball.",Sai answered,giving a real,tight fake nod in not the fat ,Naruto lost his grip on the cat and a chunk of large orange blurred past happened soo quickly for thm but not for seemed soo slow for 's mouth opened soo slowly and his voice,"NnnnOooOoo...".While Sasuke's eyes widened in surprised,very,very 's reaction was waaay slower than the arms were in a stance but...he was too went crashing onto the lads body,revealing her sarp,pointed fangs,before plunging them into his soft,pale arm,sending blood onto the the others could reach to the biting cat,Virmina freed herself from Sai's arm,saying rather disgustedly,"I think that I've done enough favour for you all...so...goodbye".Before she sprinted towards the door.

Sasuke quickly blocked her way ..this IS a cat we're talking about after all...so..let's just say..she manage to sneak in between his legs,thus,escaping scowled,a tinge of pink appeared on his face from ,He,Naruto,Shino,Kiba and Akamaru rushed out of the house but not before Kiba yelling to Tenten and Hinata,"Hey!!!You guys go take care of Sai!!!We'll do this!!!".Tenten nodded however,Hinata only muttered,"Hey..how come we girls don't get all the fun?".But was pulled away by Tenten to help Sai who was clutching on his injured,bloodied soaked quickly into the mat that he was crouching ,back to the boys,Naruto spotted a bundle of bag that Virmina was carrying and turned to Sasuke questioningly,"Hey..Teme?What is that thing she's carrying?".

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out was spared to answer only when Shino calmly answered,"That cat is probably sent by Sakura-san to take something from her house..so..whatever is in that bag..is probably what Sakura-san wants...".Kiba sniffed,surprise swept all over his face as he exctedly exclaimed,"That smells like chicken pie!Guys!I think she's carrying food!".Akamaru barked with mentally slapped himself(ouch..stupid teme)saying,"Of course!Sakura probably doesn't have any food with her right now so..she probably sent this cat to fetch it..".Naruto acknowledge the answer carefully before finally understanding it.(He understands?!).Naruto broke the silence immediatly,landind on a strong tree bracnh,"Where'd she go to?!!".Shino immediatly landed on another tree branch along with Kiba and Akamaru.

Sasuke landed beside Naruto,hands in the sniffed the air before turning towards Shino,"Her scent stops here.".Shino hummed silently before saying,"She's too far..my bug told me".He explained nodded then said,"We should head back and report this to the Hokage...".The others nodded in agreement and head back towards Konoha.

* * *

**Back with Sakura and Melody..Virmina joining them as well...**

Sakura blinked at the young orange cat in front of her who was panting like raised a delicate eyebrow questioningly at her."There..*pant*was..*wheeze*nin..*cough*..ja..trou*breathes in*ble...",She managed to sighed and carried the bundle,opening jaw hunged a little,eyes wide open as she stared at the bundle of food that was placed in front of noticed the sudden reaction and nervously asked her master,"Sakura-sama?Is anything wrong?Should I-"."No,it's alright..this food will last long enough for all of us..",Sakura smiled sweetly at the young feline who was staring at gave a soft chuckle and slunged the bag onto her shoulder while carrying the already sleeping tilted her head slightly,'This is one wierd master..'"Hey!!Wait for me!!",she shouted only to be answered by a playful giggle.

* * *

**darksakudragon:This is one long chapter..took me months to do man!**

**Sakura:Yeah..blame it on the exams**

**Akira:Aren't they like..over right now?**

**darksakudragon nodding:Yeap!This must be the fastest that I've type ever!**

**Sakura smirking:Well...DO REVIEW!**

**Akira:And as for the flame..we don't care...**

**darksakudragn:Oh yeah!Don't forget to review for the pairings or else I might have to do it myself!!**

**Sakura smiling softly:Well then...**

**Everybody:JA NE!!!  
**


	7. Troublesome

darksakudragon:Ohayo!!!I haven't update for quite some time!

**Sakura eyeing suspiciously:Why's that so?**

**Akira:Work...**

**Sakura:... O,ov**

**darksakudragon:It's true~I work at the macdonalds**

**Sakura:Aren't you too young?**

**Akira:Would you guys shut the fuck up?!Can't we just get on with the fucking story?!**

**darksakudragon:Since when do you swear?**

**Sakura points at darksakudragon:I blame you for this**

**darksakudragon:WHA-**

**Akira:darksakudragon doesn't own Naruto cos if she did,she'd make Sasuke regret ever calling Saku-chan weak...**

**NOW ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY!!!**

**darksakudragon and Sakura:.....**

* * *

As Sakura made her way through the forest and out into a small opening(Of course with the two cats trailing behind her),she signaled towards Virmina to step forward a bit,being a little bit cautious,she took a GREAT length of step.(Yeah..REAL cautious Virmina)Suddenly,two kunais zipped(?) pass Virmina's fine furry coat,nearly cutting the fine fur of hers,she jumped back beside Sakura in an angered mode,Sakura who was holding onto Melody smirked as her emerald eyes turned a dull jade in colour."**My,my,aren't we being a little bit too hasty eh?**",Akira the outside,Sakura's feature was calm-looking even when Akira took over her but really,deep down inside,Sakura feared that Akira might just,_just_ want to tear whoever it was that threw the bloody kunais at them.

Sakura jumped ontop of a tree and landed on a branch lept onto another branch,fluffing out a few cut-off fur of closed her eyes,whimpering at the slightest movement."Who goes there?",a male voice asked dully.'That voice sounds familiar...wonder who can th-',Sakura was cut of by yet another kunai zipping pass through that wasn't difficult enough,try handling a squirming blue kitten in your arms while your trying to balance on a tree branch.'**We'll have to find a way to distract them...Melody's being a little bit too troublesome for us...**',Akira enquired boredly.'What did you say?',Sakura asked lifted an eyebrow,'**I said that we should mak-**''No!After that!''**Melody's being troublesome?**''Now say that one word!''**Troublesome?**'"Of course!Woah!!",Sakura fell down to the ground with a loud was knocked out in the up to dust off her skirt,Sakura looked up eye-level with......

* * *

**darksakudragon:You can probably guess who**

**Akira:I have no idea what you're talking about...**

**Sakura grinning:You'll see...**

"Shika-kun!!!!",Sakura shrieked with bruenette looked up in an eyebrow,he ruffled through his messy pineapple hair before stuttering out,"S-sakura?!".Virmina let out a loooong sigh before leaning on a tree when she got to the ground."What are you doing here?Shouldn't you be at Konoha?Or...",he tookk out a kunai and got ready in a fighting stance,"Are you going to take me back?".Sakura smirked and moved faster than the speed of light(**Akira:LIER!!!**)knocking Shikamaru off his feet before pinning him to the ground,"Baka!Why would I do that?Like you,I'm a mssing-nin too!".Then she turned around withe her arms folded,Melody on her lap(she's sitting on the ground)and pouted,"What?You don't miss me?".Shikamaru blinked again as he re-process her simple answer to him.*click*."Sakura!!I'm sooo glad that i get to see you again!!!".Said pineapple head gave the poor pinkette a bone-crushing hug.

Sakura felt her face heating was too close for comfort and she swore when she heard Akira laughing her head off."S-shika-kun!!Wha?!I-I can't breath!!",she let out a loud ignored her and continued hugging her,afraid to let go of in case she tries to run away from !A large bump appeared on Shikamaru's head as Sakura turned to give him a death glare,"I swear Shikamaru!!You're worse than Naruto!!!".Shikamaru gave her a sheepish grin,than muttered a sorry."Sorry my ass!Now,what are you doing here in the first place?",she said he answered,"Troublesome woman"At which Sakuraa smiled"I should be asking you that"She frowned"I'm a mssing-nin remember?".

Sakura let out a 'O' from her small Shikamaru shot a glance to her before turning his head away,"What about you?".Thankfully for him,Sakura didn't see his face turning closed her eyes before opening them eyes were fiery green,all thanks to the anger built up inside of backed away from her along with Virmina(Melody is still knocked out).She let out a long,wishful sigh,"I left Konoha for reasons that you will soon come to know Shika-kun...now the entire Village is after me...and I think even the Akatsuki are after me...".His eyes widened by the mention of Akatsuki but he remained in a silent voice,he sadi,"Don't worry Sakura,I'll come along with you.I won't let them get to you...".Sakura let out a grateful smile before hugging Shikamaru,"OOOOOOooh!!Thank you sooooo much Shika-kun!!!!!".Poor Shikamaru turned a brighter shade of red.

However,what they failed to notice,is pairs of eyes were watching intently on Sakura they got up to leave,red clouds on the black jacket moved ,they left the place quickly,to report to their leader of a certain pinkette that would soon become one of their member..

* * *

**darksakudragon:It's short...it took me forever just to write this story!!**

**Sakura:It's....ok i guess?**

**Akira:Ya have to do something about it.**

**darksakudragon:I ,I'll have to make all the chapters short.**

**Sakura:...**

**Akira:Well,please review**

**darksakudragon:as for flamers...**

**Sakura:TO HELL WITH YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Everyone:Ja Ne!!!!**


	8. Akatsuki Introductions and bloopers!

****

darksakudragon:Hi guys.....

**Sakura:Hiya there!So,what's going to happen?**

**Akira lazily gets up from her sleep:Ermpgh....**

**darksakudragon cheerfully:Translation~The Akatsuki will confront Sakura and Shikamaru..the rest,you'll find out soon**

**Sakura raises and eyebrow:You can understand what she's saying?**

**darksakudragon nodding:Yup!I call it the lazy talk!**

**Sakura shrugging:Oh well...I guess I'll get ready for the story ya**

**Akira:Ermpghdfhshdjhjas...(darksakudragon doesn't own owns this story though...)**

**darksakudragon:Now on with the story!!!!**

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru set up their camp near a small river. Though he will never admit it,Shikamaru knew that Sakura has grown stronger when he has last seen her and was exceptionally surprised when Sakura told him about having a demon inside her at first he wouldn't believe it but,when they encountered bandits five days ago,he decided it be best if she were to get rid of it ,which Sakura willingly agreed to it.

Shikamaru eyed Sakura as she tried to set fire. He knows that she has grown stronger..but what really attracted his attention was her body,curved and beautiful he had to admit that she has grown beautiful, more beautiful than Ino at the thought of Ino,he scowled which brought the attention of Sakura who lifted an eyebrow as she stared at him .He shook his hand towards her direction,indicating that there was nothing wrong .As she turned her back on him,he felt his face heating up...but couldn't help but feel...well..helpless around her.

Then getting up,Shikamaru turned to look at the two cats .He learned that these two cats served Sakura .Looking at Melody,he smiled softly as the petite blue kitten slept soundlessly as she took in every breath . His attention was soon turned to Virmina who merely stared back at him. He frowned,she frowned."I'm done here Shika-kun",a voice interrupted his thoughts all of a sudden.'_Shika-kun?When did she.._',Shikamaru turned to look at Sakura who was staring at him unconciously.

Shikamaru blushed when his eyes landed on her assets . Virmina noticed this and meowed loudly,annoyed by the fact that her master is being stared on by a pervert. Meanwhile ,Sakura was having her own conversation with Akira,'_Hey Akira,you sense it?_'.'**_ Yeah . Their chakra's powerful.. .but none as powerful as ours..._**',Akira replied back before humming a soft tune . Sakura frowned slightly,'_I wonder...._''**_Don't wonder that Nara kid staring at ya...wonder what he wants..._**',Akira said,mildly interested . Sakura returned back to reality just in time to see Shikamaru shaking his head vigorously,his face pinkish.

Sakura got up and placed her delicate hand onto his forehead,"Are you sick?".Shikamaru's blush deepened as he shooked his and he turned towards the river mumbling about catching dinner but not before Sakura heard the word,"Troublesome...".She chuckled before she sat down.

_2 hours later..._

After finshing their dinner,Sakura got up and Shikamaru followed in suite. Quickly , both took out their kunai and threw it at a nearby tree. Two cloaked ninjas got out from behind the tree. One of them had venus flytrap on his shoulders while the other wore a mask. Sakura looked at them in surprise saying,"I know you two...you're Zetsu..the one with the venus flytrap aren't ya?".Zetsu nodded. Then turning towards the masked boy,she said cooly,"Then you must be Tobi right?I remember you guys...I met you guys before...back in the previous forest..". Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow,"You're in the Akatsuki..".Zetsu nodded before saying,"We are here to retrieve you..**don't try anything funny though...or we'll eat you...**". Shikamaru gulped while Sakura indicated for her cats to come to her.

Virmina and Melody stood beside Sakura attentively. Tobi chirpily said,"Tobi thinks,Sakura is a pretty lady!And Tobi also thinks the Nara guy is a nice,lazy guy!". Shikamaru stared in disbelieve while Sakura merely shook her head,"I still wonder how you got into the Akatsuki though..".Then turning towards Zetsu,she said,"Alright,...lets go..it's alright Shikamaru we're missing-nin remember?".Shikamaru nodded and the four ninjas disappeared into the darkness.

_At the Akatsuki base..._

Pein stood in front of the pinkette and the brunette as he voiced ,"Will you join the Akatusuki?".Sakura answered,"I will only join the Akatsuki only if Shikamaru joins too..".Pein turned to look at Shikamaru who merely shrug muttering,"Troublesome".But nod as well."Good....I will see you later...",he said as he disappeared but not before he said,"The rest shall introduce themselves to you...". Sakura and Shikamaru turned to the rest of the members (Konan isn't with the others).Sakura's eyes kept on roving until it landed on a certain....red-head .Sakura lifted an eye-brow , "I thought I killed you?". The red-head looked up. His face showed no emotions at first but when he realised that it was the pinkette that had him killed in their last battle,he smirked.

Sasori said monotonely," You and my dear old grandmother didn't realise that i had another heart...so I used a jutsu by the last minute to transfer myself into another body..oh...and this time,it's a real, human body..".Sakura got closer to him and poke his skin. He froze for a second from her contact but kept quiet . After Sakura confirmed that it was a REAL human body,she nodded and stood back beside Shikamaru who scanned the area until....," YOU!!I thought I killed you ?!!". Shikamaru's face turned red with fury , meanwhile a silver-haired guy said....or if you should say, cussed,"Oh..aren't you the fucking ninja who mother fucking killed me...too bad Pein brought me back...now I'm going to have my fucking revenge,you fucking pineapple-head guy.".

Sakura stared at the two nins as she felt the air tense around them."You guys should stop it.", Sakura growled in annoyance. Hidan turned to look at Sakura retorting,"And who the fuck has pink hair?!I bet that you dyed your hair BITCH.". Sakura narrowed her eyes and gave Virmina and Melody a look and both cats nodded their head. Sakura turned towards Hidan as she said grudgingly,"You're gonna wish you've never met me before... 'im Virmina, Melody!!".And before Hidan could even say anything, Virmina lunged towards Hidan,Llocking her jaws onto his had grown three times larger than before so this gives her the advantage to pin both his arms down. Meanwhile, Melody found it easy to pin Hidan's leg onto the ground,like Virmina,she has grown three times larger. Using her killer jaws, she broke Hidan's leg like a toothpick.

The Akatsuki base was filled Hidan's scraems of pain. After the two cats were done mauling the now half-dead Hidan, Sakura turned towards the rest of the Akatsuki, cracking her knuckles along with a smirking Shiakamaru. Clearing her throat she said confidently, " Now, time for the _REA_L intorduction....unless you want to end up like him ne?". All the members nodded their head (except for Itachi, Zetsu and Sasori) .

* * *

**darksakudragon:Alright!!Finally,I'm done!!**

**Sakura tiredly:I'm...seriously trashed....**

**Tobi skips in happily:Here's the tape you asked for darksakudragon-chan!!!!**

**Hands over the tape to darksakudragon**

**darksakudragon gives Tobi a cookie:Here you go Tobi-kun!And thanks!**

**Sakura eyes the tape suspiciously:What's that?**

**darksakudragon smiles:Bloopers?**

**Sakura:Wh-what?!!**

**

* * *

**

BLOOPERS:

**1)Hidan shouted at Sakura,"And who the hell has pink hair?!!!I bet you dyed it yourself!!!"........Sakura bursts into tears as she pulled the nearest object towards her (Sasori) before sniffling,"M-my hairs a-a natural colour...y-you b-b-bastard!!!". Sasori tries to calm down Sakura while Shikamaru(Yesss!!!!!Alll SSS) advanced towards Hidan hissing,"Why you son of a bitch!!! I'll kill you for making Sakura-chan cry!!!!". Hidan backs away saying,"B-but I w-was just following the s-script!!!!".SHikamaru pounces on Hidan adn tore away his limbs...the rest of the scene gets waaaaay too bloddy.**

**2)Shikamaru blushed when his eyes landed on Sakura's assets. Sakura looked up at Shikamaru and was about to say something when she noticed Shikamaru's nosebleed,"Eh?Shikamaru,why do you have a nosebleed?".Shikamaru looked at her shrugging before saying,"Ne,why is your breasts so huge?".Sakura blushed and.."DON'T LOOK AT THERE SHANNARO!!!!!!",she screamed,giving Shikamaru some hard punches. 5 minutes later, Sakura was seen restrained by darksakudragon and Shikamaru was on the floor,in a bloody mess.**

**3)Akira walked into the scene where Sakura was cracking her knuckles. Everyone stares at Akira until.....Tobi shouts out,"I think demon-chan has pretty fur!!". darksakudragon throws her hat onto the floor," CUT!!CUT!!!CUT!! That's it!!!Akira!!!You're not suppose to be in this set!!!!What are you doing here anyway?!!". AKira yawns,"I was hungry...I thought that this place was the kitchen...".darksakudragon fuming," Well, this isn't the kitchen!!!!NOW GET OUT!!!!!!".**

* * *

**darksakudragon scratches head:I think that's all the bloopers...wonder what happened to all the other tapes...**

**Sakura shrugs:I'm just glad that's all the bloopers that we have...**

**Akira:BURP!!!!**

**darksakudragon narrows eyes:AKIRA!!!!!!!**

**Akira gets up and runs away:YOU NEVER LET ME IN ANY PASRT OF THE SCENE ANYWAY!!!!!**

**Sakura sighs:Well,please review,flamers,flaaaame alll you want..**


	9. Note : sorry

** NOTE**

**Ehem, to all readers out there, about my...umm....how do you call it.....little notes squished in... or my talking with Sakura(The one in bold), you can choose to ignore it if it bothers you... except mabye the one that says bloopers....I know that to most of you guys, that's it's very, very irritating or annoying. One of the reviews I've read happened to said that my story might make me think the readers are stupid but I don't. If most of you think it that way, then do tell me. 'Cos I'll see what I can do about it. Sorry if I disrupt you're reading, but I just can't help doing it... XDD**

**-darksakudragon**


	10. Never again

**darksakudragon walks in:Okay guys, I'll try to mkae this story less confusing...**

**Sakura: Alright, when we first left off our poor Sakura...mainly me**

**Akira: They ended up at Akatsuki.....**

**Hidan: And the fucking bitch mauled me!!**

**Sakura:Noone cares Hidan...**

**darksakudragon:Yup!Yup!**

**Hidan:Fuck all of you!!Fuck you Sakura!!And I mean it!!**

**Sakura blushes**

**darksakudragon turns to Akira:AKira!!Hurry!!Before my youthful state gets corrupted!!**

**Akira sweatdrop: darksakudragon doesn't own NARUTO...she owns me, herself and this story and not those idiots over there..**

**Everyone except for darksakudragon:HEY!!!

* * *

**_The Akatsuki base was filled Hidan's screams of pain. After the two cats were done mauling the now half-dead Hidan, Sakura turned towards the rest of the Akatsuki, cracking her knuckles along with a smirking Shikamaru. Clearing her throat she said confidently, " Now, time for the __REA_L intorduction.... unless you want to end up like him ne?". All the members nodded their head (except for Itachi, Zetsu and Sasori) .

* * *

Three days has passed since the Akatsuki members introduced themselves to Sakura and Shikamaru. Sakura sighed as she went through her belongings, trying to find her diary. Then she froze. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead as she re-checked her bag again this time mumbling," C'mon...diary...diary...diary". The entire Akatsuki base shooked with Sakura's raging, frustrated scream," WHERE'S MY DIARY?!!!!!".

* * *

Deidara turned to look at Shikamaru who was playing Shoji with Itachi. And as usual, he won. Itachi frowned muttering," I lost?". Shikamaru couldn't help himself but to smirk. "WHERE'S MY DIARY?!!!!!!" her scream filled the entire base and both Deidara and Shikamaru jumped up in surprise. Itachi stayed put but a look of surprise plastered on his once stoic face.

Deidara looked again at Shikamaru asking," What was that about?". Shikamaru shrugged but replied anyway," I don't know..but anybody who makes Sakura angry will pay hell for it...and you odn't wanna be IN it.". Deidara shuddered at the thought at what Sakura might do to him and he shot Itachi a glance who merely shrug back. He's face showed surprise and he definitely didn't want to be in the pinkette's situation.

Just then, Sakura stromed out of her room and faced the boys growling," Which one of you took my diary?!". Deidara whimpered and hid behind Itachi as goes for the same to Shikamaru. Itachi kept his cool and answered her cooly,"Well, I assure you kunoichi, we have no such item in our possesion...right boys?". Both boys nod their head as they whimpered under Sakura's death glare.

Sakura huffed before leaning on the chair," Any clue who might have taken it?". Deidara spoke up this time," Konan!". Then throwing a glare towards Deidara who merely hid under Itachi's clothing who 'hn' at his silly actions, Sakura growled menancingly, " And why, may I ask , Deidara-san would Konan-senpai do such a thing?". Yes. Sakura calls Konan sempai because she treats her with high respect. I mean, seriously. Which girl in their right mind would stand staying with a bunch of S-criminals throwing their clothings at you and YOU have to clean it?Amazingly, Konan does.

Furthermore, Sakura and Konan treats one another as sisters. Deidara stuttered out," I-i saw Konan g-going i-into your r-room....she g-got out a pink book..." before he cowered under Sakura's glare. Shimakaru got out form his hiding place yawning," Besides, wouldn't it be reasonable for Konan to want t6o read your diary? I mean,she is a girl after all right". Sakura frowned. True, she didn't think much about it. Scowling, she stalked off towards Konan's room.

After Sakura left, all three boys sighed and collasped on the chair. Looking straight into each others eyes, all of them muttered," Never again".

* * *

**darksakudragon: Well,find out what happen next!!**

**Sakura:I wonder what will Konan say**

**Konan pops up:Probably a I'm sorry**

**Akira *eyes glinting*:NOpe...I'm thinking of a difficult situation...**

**All stare at darksakudragon who says:Er.....I'll think of something...but for now**

**Shikamaru lazily: Please review..**

**Deidara:Those who does, will receive free cookies!!!**

**Itachi, sharingan spinning: Flamers,....DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Everbody:JA!  
**


	11. Initiation:Part l

**Disclaimer-I SO do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

Sakura stood at the corner of the room,with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. She sipped from the cup,the honey tasting tea tickling her taste buds,eyes never leaving the book. "Uh...Sakura-chan un...",she let out a sigh but still continued on with her reading,determined not to let anything break her concentration. "Sakura un?",still she concentrate on the book,frowning a little as she struggled,her concentration now breaking.

"Sakura un",slowly,she placed the book on a table before placing the cup of tea on the book. Her bangs covered her eyes so that it gives much intimidation to Deidara who gulped and took a step backwards. Over the past few weeks that both Shikamaru and Sakura had stayed with the Akatsuki,one had learn not to piss the pinkette or annoy the Nara.

If one pisses Sakura off,they are sure to find themselves brutally beaten up the next second. Yeah..like what had happened to Hidan after he had verbally made fun of Sakura's petal pink hair for two hours straight before finding himself stuck in a hole in front of oh-so-many holes that Sakura had punched him through. As for Shikamaru,well...people always find themselves tangled up after they annoyed him.

Sakura looked up,smiling insanely sweet as she find herself grinning at Deidara like a mad woman.

"Yes...Deida-chan?",Deidara gulped nervously,taking another step backwards before tripping on a rubber duck yelping,"What the fuck un!"

"Oh!There's my rubber duck-",Kisame stopped halfway as he saw the little scene in front of him. Sakura stared at Kisame in wonder,then turned away blushing. "A-anou...K-kisame..do you m-mind?",her voice wavered a little as Kisame looked down. He turned purple(since his skin is blue,purple seems like a good choice),he was stark naked saved by the foam that stuck to his uhm...well...precious part.

He grabbed Deidara who looked like he was about to puke and took away the cloak,ignoring the blonde's protests.

He wrapped it around his body,annoyed to find out that the cloak wasn't large enough for him before excusing himself. Just then,Sakura had competely forgotten about her anger towards Deidara who had interrupted her reading session before looking back at Deidara who was half naked(he has his pants on),looking pissed. As much as Sakura wants to drool over the blonde man,Sakura knows that she could not risk herself from falling in love again. She made a face,love makes every human weak.

"What was it that you wanted Deidara?",Sakura muttered,picking up her tea cup and sipping from it.

"Uh...un..",he stuttered,he struggled to remember his message but literally forgot about it after Kisame's embarrassing too de loo.

Sakura sat down on a chair and very delicately,lift a finger to her cheeks,sighing in annoyance. Deidara gulped,he wasn't sure how to react but heck,who cares right?

"See..ah...well..",he paused slightly,frowning a little,not knowing why exactly but continued anyway,"You have to do an initiation before you can officially...be considered as an Akatsuki..." Sakura's hand paused slightly at her pink hair before it went straight into her pocket.

"Is that all?",she questioned and Deidara nod his head before scurrying out as fast as his feet could carry him...or was it legs?Sakura shrugged off the weird idea in her head before staring blankly into her now empty cup then smashed it into smithereens,causing her hands to bleed. "Sakura,if you're ready-",Sakura turned to look at Shikamaru who's face was plastered with shock as he stared at her bleeding palm in disbelief. "You're..bleeding?",Shikamaru stuttered before holding up both hands defensively,"Ah!Wait!What I meant was..urh...well..you're _bleeding_",he finished lamely in a as-to-state-the-obvious-voice.

Sakura's delicate pink eyebrow twitch irritably,before a twinge of pink appeared on her cheeks,"Ah...well..."

MEOW

Sakura looked down on her two now loyal cats.

Looking back up at Shikamaru,she replied steely,"Let's get this done this with"

Getting out of the door with her cats tailing behind her,she scowled at the smart ass nin,"And no Shikamaru,I'm _not_ in _pain_ you smart-ass"

A smirk plastered on the pineapple-nin before he muttered to himself,"That's what _she_ says"

He chuckled when he heard her swore softly to herself.

* * *

**Well...yes...now that I'm done...I can finally do my next story!Konoha high is it?...and nightwelling academy yeah!**

**Please review!**


	12. Initiation:Part ll

Enjoy this yet,another fucking short chapter... :(

* * *

"What happened to pinky?I thought you were a medic?",Kisame commented,noticing the pinkette's bleeding hand.

Sakura just laughed it off,her bubbly laughter actually causing most of the Akatsuki _boys_ to blush and glare at the fish missing nin. Kisame ,Itachi and Sasori were really the only one who gets along just fine with Sakura while Shikamaru gets along fine with both Kakuzu and surprise,surprise,a certain Jashinnist.

"No Jaws,I'm not injured...I was just...experimenting...",she explained half-heartedly,knowing that it was a _complete_ lie as she healed her bleeding hand,giving him a mock glare. Sasori gave her an enquiring look and Hidan blurted out,disgusted by the word experiment,"What the _fuck_?Woman!Don't become like that..that...snake _bastard_!"

Sakura raised and eyebrow before shivering from the thought of becoming _exactly_ like the snake sannin.

She growled and raised a fist at him threateningly and watch his big form shrink.

Haha..._THE_ Hidan

Afraid of the little,_bad_,pinkie?

Okay...he has every right to be afraid of her...(SIGH)Let's continue on with the story okay?Okay,alright. So,Sakura smirked in wild amusement noticing how the bad mouth,bad ass jashinist shrink in size in front of her in a matter of seconds before turning to face Pein. Bowing respectfully,she humbly spoke,"Shall we begin the initiation...leader-sama?" She could feel Pein's smirk behind the wall of darkness(epic much?) and as he spoke,not a living thing or sound stirred up to interrupt him...

_Okay...seriously epic...a bit dramatic though for one person don't you think so?Akira?Akira-oh yea...she's asleep..._

Are you done interrupting me Sakura?

_Er...gomen,author-sama...please continue..._

AHEM...as I was saying,nobody,not a single living thing interrupted Pein's speech as he said this,"You shall do different tests,Sakura,Shikamaru...the first one to go would be Shikamaru of course. We shall test you on your knowledge in both ninjutsu and taijutsu and you can pick an opponent for the next test which includes your skill and the last round will be to test that brain of yours"

Shikamaru paled at the thought of having to be tested in taijutsu since he wasn't really good at it.

Sakura gave him a brief glance,showing him a thumbs-up and mouthing,'You'll be okay',to him which he smiled at,almost gulping at his misfortune.

Mumbling to himself,he followed the rest of the Akatsuki members outside the base where the forest stood to their ground,as if waiting for some show to happen. Shikamaru gulped momentarily,mentally cursing at his unfortunate self and blaming himself for not studying enough taijutsu while he still had the chance. He nervously looked around to pick a member and his lazy(yet frightful)brown eyes fell onto a certain silver-haired Jashinnist who was smirking at him.

Shikamaru smiled lazily and pointed a crooked finger towards Hidan whose smirk became even bigger.

"Well then,let's get this over this now shall we?",Hidan said,walking towards him. Sakura leaned against a tree,fifty metres away from the battleground. She was kind of surprised that Hidan had dropped his cussing when Shikamaru talked to him but realised that since Hidan decided to get 'along' with Shikamaru was to stop cussing around him,he'd do it.(No,Hidan is too hot to be gay...or is he?)

Shikamaru got into a fighting stance while Hidan held onto his sytche lovingly.

Then there was a blur and both started attacking..

* * *

**Darksakudragon nervously: I'm sorry it took a long time to do this chapter..school reopened and like..yeah..our curriculum has been rather takcy-I mean Busy...please review thanks,flamers...like..whatever (rolls eyes)**


	13. Initiation:Part lll

**Okay alright!I just recovered from my fucking illness!Not that it's contagious or anything...alright fuck!It was just a high fever!Boo hoo!(whispers)losers..I hate my brother...anyway,enjoy this next chapter! :D**

* * *

_Re-cap:_

_"Well then,let's get this over this now shall we?",Hidan said,walking towards him. Sakura leaned against a tree,fifty metres away from the battleground. She was kind of surprised that Hidan had dropped his cussing when Shikamaru talked to him but realised that since Hidan decided to get 'along' with Shikamaru was to stop cussing around him,he'd do it.(No,Hidan is too hot to be gay...or is he?)_

_Shikamaru got into a fighting stance while Hidan held onto his sytche lovingly._

_Then there was a blur and both started attacking.._

* * *

"I'm bored...",I mutterd sleepily. I was _way_ too bored to continue watching them fight since they'd be on it for the past 2 hours and I'm like..._hello_,bored pinkette here!I looked to my left and noticed the Uchiha's eyelid starting to half-close.

SMIRK

"Anou...Uchiha-sempai?",I started,slowly snaking my way towards the stoic hunk of a guy(i can die happy already)before leaning right next to him,smirking lazily,watching the view in front of us. "What do you want,Haruno?",Oh gosh!He actually answered to me!

Insert fangirl squeel

Not really,so shut the fuck up people.

"Are you going blind?",I asked bluntly,causing Kisame to snicker slightly. I glared at the blue nin and that,I'm proud to say,shut him up

**I hope it's for good kitten**

_Ahhh...Akira-san,how was your nap?_

**It wasn't that good...pay attention kitten,Uchiha seems to be talking to you**

I snapped back my attention to reality and smiled ruefully,though not missing the hint of disappointment from Akira's voice,fluttering my eyelashes playfully at the older Uchiha. '_Dang he looks almost like Sasuke_',I thought harshly smiling sweetly at the confused Uchiha(Woah,actually,you can't tell really,Sakura happened to smell)

"I'm sorry,Uchiha-sempai..I didn't quite catch what you were saying",I explained half-heartedly and the stoic guy just gave me this Ya-think-kind-of-look but I quickly divert my attention back to Shikamaru-kun and Hidan when an explosion occured. '_Good ol' Shikamaru_',I silently smiled while wishing the best for Shikamaru to come out...well,at least alive and a lil' bit wounded.

Then I noticed the flying burning arm that went chucking into the bushes behind me and Itachi,blood spluttering everywhere and that's why,my dear friends. I stay right next to an Uchiha. Why?Cos they make good umbrellas(Itachi happened to use his sharingan and somehow,manages to divert the blood away)and let's just say our dear shark-friend didn't quite enjoyed the blood bath. And..uh..so did the others.

Speaking of the others,I don't think Pein is around here isn't he?

I surveyed the entire battlefield.

No Pein around.

Or Konan.

Wait-is Pein and Konan...you know,a thing?

**Are you talking to me or yourself?**

_You woman_

**The hell am I supposed to know?I wasn't even here until YOU got us here!**

_You sound a bit upset Akira-san_

**It's nothing..pay attention to the Uchiha,kitten**

"Runo,Haruno?Pay attention will you?",Itachi growled,annoyed but my attentionless...attention..okay,somehow..that came out pereeteeh lameh.."Yes Uchi-" "Before you say that,you'd better know that _I_ have a _name_ as well. Not just Uchiha,or sempai. And _please_ drop the sempai already,it's super lame and I think I'll go crazy just thinking about it. Call me Itachi okay Haruno?AND JUST ITACHI",he cut me off rudely. My eyes half-lidded before I realised that this was a complain rather than an order.

Akira can't stop laughing and I'm quite sure that I could literally hear crickets.

"Oh...alright..Itachi..",I slowly started and felt the other's stares on our back. Itachi smirked and I continued hastily,"Only if you call me Sakura"

For a while there was nothing but silence

Then..

"Fine _Sakura_,that's good enough but. As you noticed,the battle between Nara-san and Hidan is over..it is your turn",he muttered but I swear he wants to say,"stupid weak pinkette"

And growled. But I smirked and nod my head rather patiently,"In that case then,I wish you to be my oppenent" Everbody gasp and waited for Itachi's answer. He stared at me,as if considering what I had said.

His lips parted and I almost,_almost_ wanted to kick his groin

"Are really strong enough to fight me Sakura?",he asked. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I recalled how the Hyuuga prodigy had once asked that question to me.

**But you kicked his ass**

_Fuck yeah!Anyway,Itachi didn't say he wouldn't battle with me now did he?_

**ah..I love the way you think little kitten...kick his ass super hard for me..**

_With fuck rolling pleasure.._

I purred at the conversation I had with Akira and smirk deviously at Itachi,"Your little brother and the Hyuuga prodigy had asked me that,but I was the one to defeat them both,am I worthy enough to fight you?" It was more of a plead than a question really but hell. Itachi doesn't know that right?

Itachi paused for a while and everybody,yeah,including me,held their breath

"Alright kunoichi. If you win then I will no longer view you as just a gil but a true Kunoichi",he began and everyone seemed to sigh in relief.

But not for long

"However,if you lose,then your name,shall forever be a failure to all",he continued cooly and I gritted my teeth.

I can't lose. Not by having gone this far..

"I can use anything right?",I began and watched him eagerly while he gave me this look that viewed me as pathetic.

_The same look Sasuke gave us...fuck. HIM._

"Of course Sakura...",he trailed off but I could smell that uncertaintity in his voice. I smirked. This is SO going to be fun.

* * *

** I just noticed it's super short...whatever..extra lessons are starting to KILL me...fanfiction is the only thing keeping me sane...and Mangas as well..**

**Anyways,review please :D I'll continue with the rest of the stories...which one should I do next?**


	14. NOTE

**Note: ADOPTION ALERT!**

**I'm not really sure if I should really continue on with my stories...you see,i've been busy lately that I don't have any time at all to update my chapters**

**So...I'll just put up my stories for somebody else to continue it for me on one condition though:**

**1. Sakura will still be the main character**

**2. it has to be entertaining**

**3. The author him/herself should be proud of his/her own work**

**That's all that I have to say for. My deepest apology to those out there that had been waiting patiently for the next chapter.**

**Also,this does not mean I WILL give up on my stories. I might continue them but for now,I'll let all those creative authors have a go at my stories. Thank you very much and Sorry.**

**Gomen,**

**Darksakudragon**


	15. NOTE2

**people really are funny nowadays huh?They read stories halfway that has typo errors and then flame it. When really,they're just idiots themselves.**

**I have two things that I can get from myself:**

**Flamers are those who are brainless people who certainly does NOT know how to write stories and just love flaming others**

**secondly,they're probably idiots and are jealous of other writers who writes BETTER than them :D Ok,my next 2nd chapter **

**Will be up next week on MONDAY!Shut the fuck up flamers,don't flame me if you guys are just a bunch of worthless idiots. Think before you flame someone before**

**they are pushed over the edge and until they erm...(motion of finger across the neck)**

**Well yeah,live with it sissies cos I really hate it when someone flames my stories and also other people stories...**


End file.
